


Inspiring Revival

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Community: writerverse, Fanmix, Gen, References to Suicide, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix posing as a cover album for an Ace Attorney verse future band -- Klavier's daughter [fan OC - Marigold Cadence Larkinciel-Gavin] forms From The Darkness And the Ashes when she turns 16 with some of the former Gavinners and some other OCs!</p><p>Warning: A lot of the songs deal with suicide/self-harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiring Revival

**Author's Note:**

> this a fanmix that was created for writerverse's Round 2 Challenge 38 Dude! We're in a Band!
> 
> This is very OC-heavy headcanon future-verse fic. 
> 
> Marigold Larkinciel-Gavin is Klavier's daughter from a previous relationship  
> Nico Fiorenza-Justice is Apollo's adopted son  
> Barrett Sill is the former Gavinners bassist  
> Alice Martin is the former Gavinners keyboardist
> 
> It was originally posted [here](http://dreamwriteremmy.livejournal.com/240962.html)

  
[IMG Description: a black background, with orange embers, a concert photo blurred with a smoky frame; pale orange text reads "From The Darkness and the Ashes" above the concert photo and "Inspiring Revival" under the photo. Below the album title, is a subtitle reading "(a cover album for our fans)"]

[IMG Description - a black background, the tracklist is in the same orange as the album title; along the bottom in smaller print in grey is the following:  
(c) 2045 Justice-Gavin Studios, a branch of A Brighter Future Studio  
1st guitar, lead vocals: Marigold Larkinciel-Gavin  
2nd guitar, backup vocals: Daryan Crescend  
bassist: Barrett Sill  
drummer: Nico Fiorenza-Justice  
keyboardist: Alice Martin  
Audio Editing: Apollo Justice  
Manager, guest vocalist: Klavier Gavin]]

Album: Inspiring Revival (a cover album for our fans)  
Warnings: some videos contain reference to suicide, suicidal ideation and self-harm.  
Tracklist:  
01) My Boyfriend is the Prosecution's Witness (The Gavinners cover; Nostalgia Cosplay fanvid version; Lyrics by YamiTami; vocals and guitar by Clayton DeGuerre; drums and audio-mixing by Blake Brunson)  
02) Breathe (Remix) (Helio cover)  
03) Truth Hits Everybody (The Police cover)  
04) One (U2 cover)  
05) Blackhole Sun (Soundgarden cover)  
06) You Were Born For This (Tremolo cover)  
07) Eat, Sleep, Repeat (Copeland cover)  
08) This is the Future (Owl City cover)  
09) The Way She Feels (Between the Trees cover)  
10) Say the Words (Satellite cover)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From the Darkness and the Ashes in Concert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450079) by [dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy)




End file.
